User talk:Drew1200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Google Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Google Wave page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frozen Wind (Talk) 23:48, March 21, 2011 New features I think I've enabled those. Let me know if anything isn't working. Angela 21:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin I think most of the improvements here don't need adminship. If there is anything you need admin help with, just let me know on my talk page. Mostly what's needed though is a lot of updates to the content as well as new content. Angela 22:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) badges I've enabled badges now. Frozen Wind 16:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Oh hey, Drew! I am pretty active on the Yoshi Wiki right now, but i'd be happy to make edits here and there. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Sure! I think this wiki needs a lot of improvement. If you are a bureaucrat, could you give me admin rights? At the moment the main page looks quite dull. There are many pages that are protected which I wish to edit in order to make this wiki better. Also there are many pages that are of no use to this wiki, and should be deleted. If you can't make me an, could you give me rollback rights? Thanks! 02:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Since there are no active bureaucrats on this wiki and you are the only active admin. You should go to this site to request adoption for this wiki and become a bureaucrat. 01:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Could you block user, because he removed content and replaced it with vulgar content. Thanks! 13:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Could you make me an admin now that you are a bureaucrat. Thanks! 01:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't really mind, but I say its better to have a chat since it would be able to chat with other users more efficiently about the improvement of this wiki. 11:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you known, I left my opinions and thoughts on the forum about bots you told me about. 11:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I also think that you shouldn't have the badge thing that's on top right corner of your userpage on this wiki. Most of the wikis that I've been to that use this system, mostly have users that try to compete with each other to get the most achievement points and edits. Instead of improving the articles or any other components of the wiki, they just make edits and compete that don't help the wiki at all. It's just my opinion. It's really up to you though. 11:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Editing Permission Could you permit me to edit the following pages: *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user *MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon *MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page The reason why I want to edit these pages are too make it more elaborate and more suitable for this wiki. Thanks! 12:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hey drew that logo here I made :P, well if you need any coding or picture help please let me know :D [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Hello Drew! Hi Drew! I have come from the LMB Wiki on your request and I am here to help! -OliBoy